Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mapping functionality and techniques which are suitable for use in mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks.
Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may provide a contact organizer function for use in organizing a plurality of contacts in a contact list for an end user. The contact organizer function may be an address book organizer function, for example, where each contact of the plurality of contacts includes a name and associated contact information such as an address, one or more telephone numbers, and an electronic mail (e-mail) address. Some of the contact information, such as the telephone number and e-mail address, may be utilized when communications are initiated from the mobile communication device by the end user.
Increasingly, mobile communication devices are also provided with mapping functionality for presenting visually displayed maps of geographic locations. However, there has been no known useful integration of such contact organizer functionality and mapping functionality in mobile communication devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus for associating mapping functionality and information with contact list functionality and information, especially in mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks.